


The Beginning

by Ashira_Kimura15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashira_Kimura15/pseuds/Ashira_Kimura15
Summary: This short story captures the beginnings of all my works to come! Basically a prologue to what you'll be getting in terms of the way I write and my style.





	The Beginning

As I walk pass the shops, I hear a multitude of sounds that penetrate my ear: the screeching of cars, the pitter-patter of rain, the footsteps of bustling strangers, and the occasional doorbell from a nearby shop. The sky was grey with the few murmurs of thunder in the distance, which usually calmed my nerves... for some reason. It was a Thursday and I had just gotten out of my design class, one that particularly puts me through the ringer. So, I thought it would be nice to head to my favorite café around here  _Java Co._ It's a simple place but I think it's iced lattes and sandwiches suffice my endless suffering of being a college student. 

I cross between Treetop Blvd. and Jungle Ave. before stopping in front of the café. The neon sign flashing "open" became almost like a nostalgic memory as I open the door. Instantly the barista looks up and smiles. Her dimples seem awfully large today.

"Hi Ash!" she chirps, waving her hand as I make my way up to the counter. "How ya' been?!"

This is Jordan, a girl I've grown fond of ever since I moved here. She always had a smile on her face... that is after she's had her morning cup of coffee.  

"Oh, you know..." I reply as I search for my wallet. "The usual sleep-deprived and hangry. Anything new with you?"

"Well...." Jordan blushes a little before looking away. "I may... have a date with Danny tonight..." she practically squeaks that last part.

"That's great!" I stand there amused. It was nice to see Jordan so happy, even if the thought of that much joy in one person making me want to hurl. Anyway, after realizing I'm starving and in need of caffeine, I break up the small talk. "May I have the usual?" I ask, handing Jordan the money.

"Of course," she takes the cash and puts it in the register. She hands me my change and receipt before looking up at me again. "So, speaking of dates..." she stares at me with her deviant eyes, "Have you found anyone... special?"

I heave, reluctant to have this conversation again. "I told you Jordan, I'm not interested in finding anyone right now. After my last break up, I've realized things are better off with me being single instead of searching for another guy." I turn away and walk to my usual seat, plopping down in exhaustion.

The café's interior design was a little traditional to say the least. The entire layout was wooden, including the ceiling. There were a few chandeliers, but even those were constructed out of antlers. It was _very_ traditional now that I think about it. There were only around three people in the whole café: one sitting with his dog across the room, one waiting for her coffee as she tapped her foot in anticipation, and one reading a book in the corner. I take notice before stretching, my whole body slinking further into the plush, burgundy leather chair.  

"Ugh... shit...." I yawn, putting my legs up on the small wooden table in front of me. I place my bag on my lap as I search for my laptop, pushing away all my folders, loose papers and whatnot. Eventually I pull it out, laying my bag on the floor before flipping it open. I type in my password and reach the home screen; a picture of my mother and I from around four years ago. I quickly open up Google and reach my email, looking for anything new while deleting all the spam messages. As I begin replying to an email from one of my professors, I see someone place a coffee and bacon gouda sandwich next to me. I glance up to see Jordan standing there.

"Your coffee and food madam," she teases before scurrying back to the counter to attend to someone in line. I look at the sandwich before my mouth starts watering, and in no time I'm taking a large bite out of the side. I swallow before placing it back down, turning to my computer once again. I close my email and go to my Google Docs, opening a previously-started document. Before continuing, I look around the coffee shop to ensure no one was nearby. Then, I scroll down to the latest series of books I've been working on for the past three months:

TheCafeNovels.

      

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little short, but I just got so excited for the future stories I couldn't wait to start! See you next time! <3  
> -Ash


End file.
